Currently many users are interested in communicating with remote systems. An internet appliance is a device that helps provide access to the remote system, such as a remote network. For example, an internet appliance can aid in gaining access to such a remote network including but not limited to an online service such as COMPUSERVE, AMERICA ONLINE, an internet service provider, or a subset of any of these services.
Conventional internet appliances typically have limited functionality. For example, a conventional router only has sufficient memory to perform the required connection and routing functions. Such conventional internet appliances cannot provide built-in applications and perform such functions as electronic mail to users in the network because these functions require large storage devices.
Some conventional internet appliances have sufficient additional internal memory to provide additional functions. Such conventional internet appliances are known as intelligent internet appliances. Conventional intelligent internet appliances have many levels of functionality. However, these internet appliances are typically complete personal computer systems. Conventional intelligent network appliances having only minimal internal memory provide some additional functions. Other conventional intelligent internet appliances, such as those having an internal hard drive, have added storage and, therefore, added functionality. In order to take advantage of the applications relating to the internet, it may be desirable to use intelligent internet appliance to provide the application to the network users. In order to do so, the internal memory of the conventional intelligent internet appliance is used.
For example, routers may be used to couple workstations of a network to the internet. Some conventional intelligent routers have sufficient internal storage to provide applications. Such conventional intelligent routers can store an operating system and other controlling software, as well as applications such as electronic mail.
Applications such as electronic mail may require a large amount of memory. The actual quantity of memory required for electronic mail varies depending on several factors, including the number of users on a network. Typically, the amount of space required can vary from several megabytes to well over one hundred megabytes. A typical intelligent internet appliance should have at least approximately one hundred megabytes of storage. In order to reduce costs, this internal storage is typically an internal hard drive.
Although conventional intelligent internet appliances having an internal hard drive are capable of providing applications such as electronic mail, use of a hard drive creates other difficulties. For example, a hard drive in the conventional internet appliance adversely affects the reliability of the conventional internet appliance. If, for example, the hard drive fails, it may be difficult to remove the hard drive from the conventional internet appliance. In addition, a back up utility is required when utilizing a hard drive to ensure reliability. This back up utility adds additional cost and complexity to the system. The hard drive also may not limit which users can obtain access to the hard drive. As a result, the security of the hard drive and any application residing on the hard drive may be compromised. Accordingly, while all these features are achievable they can prohibitively add to the cost and complexity of the appliance.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing an internet appliance which can be used to provide storage for applications or other uses. The present invention addresses such a need.